Tactical Analysis
The ability to be an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives. Sub-power of Combat Perception. Also Called *Analysis Aptitude *Enhanced Analysis *Chessmaster *Cunning Intellect *Master Manipulator/Planner/Strategist/Tactician *Military Genius *Strategic Mastermind *Strategy Genius *Tactical/Strategical/Strategic Battle Manipulator/Grandmaster *Tactical/Strategical/Strategic Ingenuity/Wit/resourcefulness Capabilities The user is an extremely skilled strategic genius and apply this skill to several objectives, able to create strategies and plans several steps ahead of the opponent. They can elaborate complex plans/strategies and apply them not only in battle but all activities that involve cunning intellect, e.g. strategic games. They can anticipate all of the possible obstacles/opportunities and know what the best actions to take in any situation, allowing them to adapt and prepare for future events in advance by considering a large number of scenarios/outcomes/options/paths, and plan ahead for them, to be ready for any situation that may occur and handle it effectively. Most of the users of this ability are very analytical and can understand or anticipate the enemies' moves, and always be two steps forward in any situation. Applications *Adaptive Mind: to be able to adapt mentally to any situation or event. *Battlefield Adaption: to adapt to area/environment they happen to be fighting in. *Detail Intuition: to be aware of every detail in every plan and/or strategy. *Enhanced/Supernatural Charisma: to be influential and admired. *Enhanced Preparedness: to be ready for any possible and/or unforeseeable situation. *Enhanced Calculation: to be highly skilled in a prediction of (information, variables, outcomes, decisions, choices, etc). *Enhanced/Supernatural Wisdom: to be insightful in every single decision that one could make. *Enhanced Response: to know the optimal actions to take in any situation, and pick the right response for any possible outcome. *Infinite Resourcefulness: to be able to make the most out of any/all resources, to handle and/or accomplish virtually any goal. *Game Intuition: to be completely aware of every aspect and rules of the game to win at any and all games. *Hypercompetence: to be mentally and physically capable to accomplish every single task and handle any situation. *Opportunity Sense: to be able to see the opportunities of winning in any situation. *Pattern Sense: to perceive and understand the patterns of any situation and behaviors of any individual. *Probability Computation: to be able to see the variables of any situation and predict any potential outcome of an event. *Psychological Intuition: to possess a deeper and intuitive understanding of the psychological behavior of everyone they meet. *Tranquil State: to stay calm and collected in any situation and think with perfect clarity in all difficult events. *Trapping Intuition: to possess the ingenuity and know how to traps for their targets in any plans they may scheme. *Unpredictability: to be hard to predict. *Victory Inducement: to find the means to bring victory to oneself or others. Associations *Accelerated Probability *Battlefield Adaption *Causality Perception *Cheating *Combat Specialist *Computer Perception *Hypercognition *Numerical Precision *Omnicompetence *Psychological Intuition *Prescience *Subordination Manipulation *Supernatural Wisdom *Tactical Genius *Trapping Intuition *Trickster *War Empowerment *War Manipulation Limitations *May be vulnerable to Unpredictability. *May be corrupted or overwhelmed by their own intelligence making user arrogant or underestimate the opponent. Known Users See Also: The Chessmaster and The Strategist. Comics/Cartoons Literature Gallery Comics/Cartoons File:Roger_Kills_Prison_Guards.png|Roger Smith (American Dad!) resourcefully (and brutally) killing 24 prison guards in order to use their corpses to build a boat to escape Bang Kwang Prison. Azula.png|Azula (Avatar) was a cunning strategist and highly studious girl. Since childhood, she was well-versed in her nation's military history as she successfully recounting Fire Lord Sozin's strategy in an old battle. Karnak (Earth-616) 003.jpg|Karnak's (Marvel Comics) serves as the tactile advisory to the Inhuman community of Attilan. Admiral Trench.png|Admiral Trench (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) was one of the most feared separatist commanders of the clone wars, his tactics and maneuvers on the battlefield causing the destruction of many Republic fleets. image.jpg|Marco (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) has talent for coming up with strategies, as demonstrated in "St. Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses". Penguin2.jpg|Oswald Cobblepot (DC Comics) is one of the most intelligent crime lords of Gotham's Underworld. His strategical prowess is only matched by a handful of geniuses. TheScarecrow-Arkham Knight.jpg|Scarecrow (DC Comics) is a supreme genius in psychological warfare, cleverly manipulate his enemies's fears and used it against them. Batman_ArkhamKnight_promoad.jpg|A genius strategical mastermind, Batman (DC Comic) has ingeniously outwitted the most cunning and intelligent criminals in Gotham City, such as Riddler, Penguin, Scarecrow and even the Joker. Anime/Manga Esdeath_(Akame_Ga_Kill!)_1.jpg|Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) is a brilliant general and a master of psychological warfare. Hajime Nagumo (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou).png|Unorthodox and pragmatic, Hajime Nagumo's (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) extraordinary tactical genius allowed him to outsmart the Evil God Ehit. Arifureta-LN-v06-006.png|Eri Nakamura (Arifureta Sekai Saikyou) is a genius in psychological tactics and manipulative schemes, having formulate a series of master plans to claimed Kouki for herself by plotting clever death traps for her classmates in the Heligh Kingdom. Soifon223.jpg|Suì-Fēng (Bleach) has shown to be insightful and crafty, capable of quickly understanding any situation that presents itself and adjusting to it effectively. Kisuke Urahara (Bleach).png|Kisuke Urahra (Bleach) is an unparalleled genius, rivalling and surpassing even Aizen when it comes to planning and analyzing a situation. Sona_Sitri.jpg|Sona Sitri (Highschool DxD) is a highly intelligent strategist with incredible foresight. Seekvaira_anime.jpg|Seekvaira Agares (Highschool DxD) is a skilled technician on the same level as Sona. Joseph Joestar.png|Joseph Joestar (JoJo's Bizarre Adventures) may be a reckless hot-head, but with his wits and keen intellect, he was able to outsmart the Pillar Men. File:JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Jotaro Kujo (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) is able to outsmart the most cunning Stand Users. Vol14-LN-Tigrevurmud-and-Black-Bow.jpg|Tigrevurmund Vorn (Madan no Ou to Vanadis) has proved to be an outstanding military commander by securing countless brilliant victories for the Moonlight Knights and the Silver Meteor Army. Shikamaru Nara.jpg|With an IQ of over 200, Shikamaru (Naruto) can quickly figure out his opponents weaknesses, and see a flaw in their battle style. Capone_Bege_Anime_Post_Timeskip_Infobox.png|The smartest of the Worst Generation, Capone Gang Bege (One Piece) is a supreme master strategist, with tactical genius so great… Bege tactical power.png|…he can defeat infamous pirate captains in the Grand Line with strategies alone. Monkey D. Luffy Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|While normally viewed as simple minded idiot, Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) is an unorthodox genius in battle, with resourceful ingenuity he can outsmart the most cunning enemies. File:Jinbe_(One_Piece)_1.png|Jinbe (One Piece) is an expert military strategist. Kuro's_Brutality.png|Captain Kuro (One Piece) truly lives up to his epithet, "Kuro of a Hundred Plans". File:Shishio_Makoto_Catches_Ryu_Shou_Sen.png|Shishio Makoto (Rurouni Kenshin) saw the Ryu Shou Sen before, so he was able to tactically nullify it. One piece galdino by onepieceworldproject-d7xc646.jpg|A master strategist, Galdino (One Piece) emphasized clever wits and intellect to defeat enemies. Sengoku shirtless.png|With over fifty decades of military experience, Sengoku (One Piece) is master strategist and one of the greatest strategic masterminds of the Marines. Tsuru (One Piece) Woshu woshu no mi.png|The Great Staff, Tsuru (One Piece) is one of the Marines greatest tacticians. Lelouch.jpg|Lelouch vi Brittannia is second only to his brother Schneizel in strategic thinking. Strategic Officer Peta.jpeg|In addition to being the 2nd strongest Knight, Peta (Marchen Awakens Romance) possesses incredible intellect and is in charge of advising the battle strategies for the Chess Pieces. Shinju Nectar Kai Master Tactician.jpg|Kai Watari (Shinju no Nectar) is a extremely resourceful tactician, his tactical genius is described as the wisdom of a War God. Zakeruga.gif|Kiyo's (Zatch's Bell!) intelligence and quick decision making make him an excellent tactician. His quick thinking has saved his mamodo Zatch's book from being burned on numerous occasions as well as help them overcome several stronger mamodo. File:Goblin_Slayer_glowing_red_eye.png|Goblin Slayer (Goblin Slayer) is a highly skilled strategist able to come up with ingenious and effective tactics to fight even an army of goblins. Gakuto_anime_design.jpg|Takehito Morokuzu/Gakuto (Prison School) is a calculating and intelligent strategist. Madara senses Hashirama.png|Madara Uchiha (Naruto) has an extremely sharp and analytical mind honed through a lifetime of experience on the battlefield. Face Obito Uchiha.png|Obito Uchiha (Naruto) proved himself to have strategical prowess and ingenuity on pair with Madara himself, allow him to flawlessly impersonate his mentor to start the Fourth Great Ninja War. Trafalgar D. Water Law Anime Post Timeskip Infobox.png|One of the smartest of the Worst Generation, Trafalgar D. Water Law (One Piece) plotted a series of master plans to severly crippled the military power of the Yonko Kaido by terminating his SMILE supply Video Games Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort's (Kingdom Hearts) has influenced many of the hardships and suffering the worlds have gone through for over a decade, and always has backup plans ready in the event his initial schemes fail. El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper) is such a talented strategist that he once boasted he could overthrow an entire country using only three blind mice armed with plastic spoons. Bentley Sly.jpg|Bently (Sly Cooper) proves himself by planning every master operation. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee is a brilliant strategist, having earned himself the title "Smartest Man on the Seven Seas". Strategist H.png|Strategist (Valkyrie Crusade) Analyst_H.png|Analyst (Valkyrie Crusade) Master_Xehanort.png|Master Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts) is an excellent tactician to the extent that he enacted an 11-year-long master plan that has nearly come to fruition. Others Eddie-morra limitless.jpg|after taking NZT-48, Eddie Morra (Limitless) become a strategic mastermind, omnicompetent and resourceful tactician, he shown to be a highly goal-oriented person, able to see and focus on the ultimate goal in everything he does, and always take the optimal actions to reach it, makes him a very successful in anything he try. Hannibal_Smith.jpg|John "Hannibal" Smith has earned his nickname from his unorthodox, but genius plans. Similarly to the original Hannibal. 240px-TowerTreasureArmada1982.jpg|The Hardy Boys Nancytalkstothefuzz.jpg|Nancy Drew Athenaa.jpg|Athena (Greek Mythology) Goddess of Strategy. Annabeth Chase.jpg|Annabeth Chase (Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series) is a demigod daughter of Athena and a tactical genius. File:Epsilon.jpg|Epsilon/Church (Red vs Blue) being the best A.I. around and the collective memories of all the other A.I. fragments gives him mastery of tactical planning. Category:Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Combat Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Conceptual Powers Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Real Powers Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:War Powers Category:Galleries Category:Intuition Category:Common Powers